Tarix
Tarix ist der primäre Glatorianer des Wasserstammes aus Tajun. Biografie Tarix lebte früher - wie die anderen Glatorianer und Agori - auf Spherus Magna. Er kämpfte auch im Kern-Krieg, der schließlich in der als "Die Spaltung" bekannten Katastrophe endete. Der Planet wurde dabei in drei Teile geteilt, wobei Tarix auf dem größten Teil, Bara Magna, landete. Dort half er zusammen mit Certavus beim Aufbau des neuen Glatorianer-Systems, und gewann seitdem über 1000 Kämpfe in der Arena, darunter mindestens einmal das Finals des jährlichen Glatorianer-Turniers. Training und Reisen mit Gresh Kurz nachdem das Glatorianer-Talent des jungen Dschulgel-Glatorianers Gresh entdeckt wurden war, reiste Tarix mit dem Agori Berix nach Tesara, wo er ein freundschaftliches Match gegen Gresh antrat. Tarix erkannte, dass Gresh sehr komplizierte Angriffe nutzte, die er noch nicht so gut beherrschte, was er zu seinem Vorteil nutzte und ihn besiegte. thumb|left|180px|Tarix im Kampf Kurz darauf begleiteten Tarix und der Eis-Glatorianer Strakk Gresh nach Vulcanus, wo dieser zum ersten und einzigen Mal gegen einen Skrall kämpfen musste. Auf dem Weg fanden sie Berix, welchen sie vor Fero, einem Knochenjäger, retteten. Berix schloss sich der Gruppe an. Nachdem sie in Vulcanus angekomen waren, wo der Skrall Gresh besiegte und ihn danach töten wollte, jeodoch ging Tarix noch dazwischen und rettete Gresh. Streit um gestohlene Artefakte Die Tajuner wurde von den anderen Dörfern als Diebe bezeichnet, da einige ihrer Artefakte gestohlen sein sollten. Ein Agori, der von Raanu geschickt wurde, um den Agori aus Vulcanus zu helfen, wurde nach Tajun geschickt, um nach Hilfe von Tarix fragen. Dieser Agori fand ein Objekt, was Tajuns guten Namen wiederherstellte. Fall von Atero Tarix reiste später nach Atero, um dort für das große Turnier zu trainieren. Gresh trainierte alleine, währrend Tarix einen guten Kampf gegen Strakk ablieferte. Doch als das eigentliche Turnier beginnen sollte, wurde die Arena von Skrall angegriffen. Gresh, Strakk und Tarix schickten die Agori hinauraus und bekämpften die Skrall solange, wie sie konnten. Am Ende trafen sie auf Raanu und die vier flohen zusammen vor den Skrall. Die Arena wurde zu großen Teilen zerstört und die drei Glatorianer und der Agori verstecken sich und planten, wie sie die Skrall besiegen können. Dann kehrten alle in ihre Dörfer zurück und das Leben ging relativ normal weiter. Angriff auf Vulcanus Einige Wochen nach dem Fall von Atero begab sich Tarix zusammen mit Kiina auf die Suche nach einer Herde Felsenrösser in der Nähe Tajuns. Während sie das taten, entdeckten sie aber die Leichen von zwei auszubideten Glatorianern aus Vulcanus. Tarix hatte vor, sie in Tajun zu begraben, während Kiina nach Vulcanus reiste, um Raanu über seine toten Kriegern zu informieren. Tags darauf wurde er nach Vulcanus geholt, damit er half, Vulcanus vor den Knochenjägern zu schützen. Dies gelang ihnen, und sie kehrten abermals in ihre Dörfer zurück. Nur wenige Tage später hatte Tarix wieder zwei Kämpfe vor sich: Er musste in Tesara gegen Vastus kämpfen und danach, in einem Freundschaftskampf, in Tajun gegen Gresh. So machte er sich auf nach Tesara. Kampf gegen Vastus thumb|200px|Tarix und Vastus Tarix kam in Tesara an und begab sich dort zur Arena seines Dorfes. Zu Beginn des Kampfes kamen auch Kiina, Ackar, Mata Nui, Berix und Gresh in Tesara an, um den Kampf zu verhindern. Doch der Kampf begann regulär und Tarix und Vastus lieferten sich einen ausgeglichenen Kampf, bis Ackar um die Aufmersamkeit der Dorfbewohner bittete. Nach kurzer Zeit hörten Tarix und Vastus auf zu kämpfen und ließen Ackar reden. Dieser erzählte mit seinen Freunden, dass sich die Skrall mit den Knochenjägern verbündet hatten und Tajun zerstört hatten. Tarix war sofort geschockt. Ackar zeigte außerdem seine neuen Elementarkräfte und sagte, dass Mata Nui dafür verantwortlich ist. Mata Nui verwandelte auch die Waffen von Tarix und Vastus, sodass sie Zugriff auf Elemente haben. Nun beschloßen alle, dass sie mit den Arena-Kämpfen aufhören und zusammen gegen die Skrall kämpfen. Noch am selben Abend wurde die Nachricht überbracht, dass die Skrall Kiina und Berix entführt haben. Tarix kämpfte, zusammen mit den Agori und den anderen Glatorianern, beim Kampf gegen die Skrall in Roxtus mit und wurde nach deren Sieg einer der Glatorianer, die seitdem unter der Führung Ackars die Agori beschützen. Später kehrte Mata Nui von seiner Reise in das Tal des Labyrinths zurück und aktivierte den Prototyp-Roboter, der als Schutz für die neue Mega-Stadt diente. Danach kam Teridax in Mata Nuis alten Körper, der Mata Nui bekämpfte. Die Glatorianer schossen alle Thornax auf Teridax, in der Hoffnung ihn abzulenken und seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er bemerkte sie und einen gigantischen Strahl auf sie schoß, der sie zerstreute. Waffen Tarix besitzt zwei Wasserklingen und einen Thornax-Werfer, seine Rüstung ist außerdem mit Hörnern versehen. Bionicle.com-Statistiken Reale Welt thumb|150px|Tarix als Set *Tarix wird seit März 2009 verkauft. Mit einem Lebenszähler auf seinen Rücken kann man das Bionicle Action Figuren Spiel spielen. Außerdem gibt es ein paar neue, goldene Elemente und er besteht aus 57 Teilen. Quellen *Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna *Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero *Bionicle Reader 2: The Secret of Certavus *Bionicle: Raid on Vulcanus *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht *Alles, was glänzt...